


something to tell you

by girlslikegirlslikeboysdo



Series: we could be more than friends/its taken me so long [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlslikegirlslikeboysdo/pseuds/girlslikegirlslikeboysdo
Summary: Josh comes out to his family. (also there are board games)





	

It was a Saturday afternoon, Cory had had the great idea to get out the board games, and now Riley and Maya were crushing every game. They were just about to win yet another round of The Family Game when someone knocked on the door. Topanga used it as an excuse to escape the trash talk Cory and Maya were slinging back and forth and got up and opened it and Josh was there.

"My brotha!"

"My brotha!" Josh and Cory did their usual greeting and hugged.

"Hey, Josh." Maya said from where she and Riley were sitting on the couch. She looked past him and saw another familiar face. "Ryan. How's it going, you guys?"

"Pretty good. Did things work out with you and..." Ryan trailed off, not wanting to be specific in case anyone didn't know.

"Worked out real well." Maya lifted her and Riley's interlocked hands. "I got the girl."

"Wait, who are you? How do you know Maya?" Riley looked at her girlfriend in confusion.

"I met Ryan when I ran into him and Josh right before you and I got together." Maya explained to Riley.

"You never told me that." Riley said.

"I asked her not to say anything to any of you." Josh told Riley.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Well, Maya accidentally found something out that day and I wanted to tell you all myself. That's why I came over today. I have something to tell you." Josh said.

"Well, come on in guys. We'll just put away the game." Cory quickly swept all of the game pieces into the box before Riley and Maya even had time to try to stop him.

"You know, we could've finished the game later." Maya pointed out.

"We hadn't even won that one yet. You guys still had a chance." Riley added,

"You were two moves away from victory." Topanga said, helping Cory put the game away.

"Yeah we were." Maya admitted.

"Only because my wonderful girlfriend is amazing at this game." Riley grinned at Maya.

"I think you mean because  _my_ wonderful girlfriend is amazing at every game." Maya countered.

"Okay, we get it, you're adorable and in love." Josh teased them. Maya smiled at Riley and very quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey!" Cory called out.

"Come on!" Riley said.

"It was on the cheek and it lasted half a second!" Maya exclaimed.

"Leave the girls alone and sit down, Cory." Topanga said and after a pointed look at Maya, Cory did.

"So, Josh, what's up?" Maya directed the conversation back to the boy who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway with Ryan beside him.

"I had something to tell everyone." Josh was clearly nervous.

"What is it?" Cory asked.

"Well, I did want to tell everyone and Auggie isn't here, maybe I should-"

"Josh, come on. You can do this." Ryan said quietly. Josh looked at him, took his hand, and nodded.

"I wanted to tell you guys, my family, that I'm pansexual. Ryan is my boyfriend." Josh said.

"That's great, Josh." Riley said and Maya nodded in agreement.

"Good for you." Maya said.

"Josh, we support you, of course." Topanga assured him. Cory hadn't said anything yet and it was quiet for a moment as they waited for him to react.

"My brother." Cory got up and hugged Josh again, tightly.

"You're good with this?" Josh asked to confirm.

"I love you, man. Of course I'm good with it." Cory said.

"I love you too." Josh said.

"Well, guys, come on, sit down, let's get the games back out. Maybe you two have a shot at beating Riley and Maya." Cory said, grabbing the game box.

"I'll tell you right now you don't have a shot." Maya said and Riley beamed at her girlfriend.

"It's true. We're great." Riley agreed.

"That sounds like a challenge!" Josh said.

"A challenge we will happily accept." Ryan added.

"You know what, if you wanna lose I'm not gonna stop you." Maya said, leaning forward to help Cory set up the game.

"Get your hands away from that! You're cheating!" Cory exclaimed.

"Cory-" Topanga started.

"I told you they were cheating somehow! This is how!" Cory told his wife.

"Is it really that hard for you to accept that you're just bad at this game?" Maya teased him.

"You're cheating!" Cory insisted, but everyone just laughed at him.

"So, my brother's a sore loser." Josh said to Ryan.

"Hey! I didn't lose, they cheated!" Cory kept insisting.

"Keep telling yourself that, bro." Josh chuckled.

"Okay, come on, let's start the game already." Topanga said.

"Hope you're ready to lose, Mrs. Matthews. I'm sorry to say not even your skill can save your team." Maya said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Maya." Topanga replied.

"Ha! Yeah! We're gonna win!" Cory added, making Topanga turn and glare at him.

"Shut up and do whatever I tell you to when it's your turn." She said to him.

"Yes, dear." Cory automatically said.

"Your family is pretty cool." Ryan said to Josh.

"They're insane." Josh replied with a laugh, but as Ryan put his arm around his shoulders and they started the game, he had to take a moment and really appreciate the people around him. They had accepted him so easily for something he had struggled with for so long. He was lucky to have the family he had.

**Author's Note:**

> i know its taken me so long to write more for this series but between the craziness of life and my non fanfic writing i just havent had time. i've got another one shot written after this one and i'll post that hopefully today (maybe tomorrow) and i am working on the sequel to we could be more than friends its just coming along a little slower than i'd like so it'll probably be a good while before i start posting chapters. as always tell me what you thought if you'd like, i'd really appreciate it.


End file.
